DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): Type 2 diabetes, a costly and debilitating disease, has reached epidemic proportions in the U.S. The risk of contracting Type 2 diabetes is strongly associated with factors related to lifestyle behaviors. Individualized, interactive, multimedia interventions aimed specifically at prevention and early detection of Type 2 diabetes hold great promise, yet are generally lacking in the workplace and elsewhere. The Internet currently falls short of its potential to deliver a sophisticated behavior change program aimed at Type 2 diabetes prevention, detection and control. The purpose of this project is to develop and test an innovative, web-based multimedia program aimed at working adults at risk for Type 2 diabetes, and designed to reduce modifiable risk factors through health-related behavior change. The program will be based upon a well-tested health behavior change model, which is firmly rooted in social learning and health behavior change theories. In Phase I, the preliminary structure and content of the program will be developed, and a prototype will be tested by focus groups drawn from the target audience. A sample of organizations will be interviewed to assess the demand for and feasibility of the program. In Phase II, the program will be rigorously field-tested and prepared for marketing. [unreadable] [unreadable]